


Selfish

by FriendLey



Category: Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, i'll just tag this as completely inaccurate, medusabolt, so as not to insult anybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Medusa is Queen and Black Bolt is King. He has a duty to his people, he is sworn to protect them. He cannot be selfish even if he wanted to be.And now he has to choose: his wife or the Genetic Council, his child or his people.





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Inhumans or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profits are being made from this fic.

The Royal Family was gathered in the Throne Hall, facing groups of parents who have come to have their newborn children blessed by the King.

Crystal and Gorgon stood smiling excitedly at the infants present while Karnak had a stoic expression on his face. Triton grinned amusedly at his brother while the King and Queen locked eyes with the guests in the hall.

The hall had a meager number of visitors, a mixture from all levels of the caste system.

Parents carried wrapped bundles in their arms—the month's batch of newborns.

The head of the Genetic Council came forward and a hush fell over the hall. Even the infants settled down in their parents' arms, sensing what was to come.

"Esteemed members of the royal family, guests, we are here today to commemorate the births of new Inhumans, new members of our family. These children are building blocks of our society, they are our future and our hope."

The councilman motioned for the parents to bring their child forth for the presentation and blessing.

The King held each infant in his arms and what words he thought and blessings he bestowed, no one knew.

As each child was held, Crystal and Gorgon made comments and argued as to which infant was the cutest. Maximus rolled his eyes while Karnak groaned and said under his breath, "It's nothing but a poop, drool, and cry generator until it reaches maturity and is of some actual use to society. What's so cute about that?"

"I anticipate the day you have a child and you will eat your words, brother," replied Triton.

Karnak snorted but did not add anything more until the ceremony ended and he walked out the hall listing the probability of him ever having a baby.

Walking out hand in hand, the King and Queen headed for the direction of their chambers.

Once there, Black Bolt began to remove his ceremonial garments. After placing his headpiece back in its case, he turned around surprised to see his wife hadn't moved from where she sat in front of her vanity.

Medusa had a pensive look on her face and was so lost in thought she jumped when Black Bolt put a hand on her shoulder.

The Queen recovered, touching her husband's hand and then rising to remove her robes as well.

Black Bolt's eyes continued to follow his wife. Medusa was rarely ever distracted. This was unusual.

Once his wife was finished, Black Bolt took her hand to catch her attention and then signed,  _something is distracting you, my queen._

Medusa licked her lips nervously, her hair almost tense. "I... Yes, I suppose. It's... I was thinking of the babies we welcomed today."

_Yes, there were a little more than usual for monthly births. It is concerning but I'm sure it will not affect our resources drastically._

Medusa nodded and then shook her head. "No, I mean... Yes, there were more than what is considered normal but that's not what has me thinking..."

She looked at Black Bolt. "Do you ever think of having a baby?"

Black Bolt's jaw stiffened.

Medusa immediately put a hand up in a calming gesture. "I know, I know. It's forbidden but I... Don't you ever wonder what it's like to have one of our own to love? Do you see them, wondering what they look like? Hair color, eye color, do they have dimples on their cheeks? What would they sound like, smell like? Do you imagine the palace filled with running, laughing children— _our_  children?"

Of course Black Bolt thought about them. It's all he was allowed to do seeing as making them wasn't permitted.

He imagined a child playing with Lockjaw, riding on the oversized dog's back. Sometimes it's a boy with black hair or a girl with red. Even Karnak would be smitten and Maximus might allow himself to be a doting uncle.

But that's as far as he dared to go. If he tried to look further, he can see his child receive gifts beyond his control, a child so powerful that he's a danger to others and himself. Black Bolt shakes the thought away.

 _We can't_ , he gestured.

"Says who? The Genetic Council?" Medusa snorts. "They think any child of ours would be a threat to others."

Black Bolt looked beseechingly at his wife, willing her to understand.  _For good reason!_

"If we ever had a child, he wouldn't be dangerous!" cried Medusa, hair wrapping protectively around herself. "He would be sweet and caring and—"

Her eyes dart to Black Bolt who is signing,  _My genes are too powerful to pass on! You know this! It wouldn't be fair to the child to inherit powers that could ruin his life and those around him. What if he inherits my powers or worse a single touch delivers death? He could never initiate or receive contact. Would you want a life like that for him?_

"Then we don't expose him to the mist!" But Medusa was kidding herself.

Members of the royal family were exposed to the mist as infants or in adolescence. Karnak was an exception, but he was a minor prince. Any child of theirs would not have the same luxury.

"So, you won't even consider it?" Black Bolt hated the hurt look in his wife's eyes. "Why can't we be selfish just this once, to renege on duty and responsibility, to simply be Medusalith and Blackagar?"

_You know why we can't._

Medusa sighed. Duty. It's been ingrained in all of them since they were old enough to understand.

Each and every Inhuman served a purpose in society. You distort that purpose, you turn your back on duty, and the whole city will suffer.

Medusa pressed her lips together. "Well, it's too late. Because I'm pregnant."

Black Bolt stared, stunned. His fingers twitched but he did not sign anything.

Medusa gave him a few moments. And then she asked, "Well? Are you going to say something?"

Black Bolt gestured with his hands.

"You need time to think," said Medusa, slowly nodding her head. "Okay. That's… fair. I  _did_ drop this on you. I'm sorry." She took a few steps back, breathing deeply. "I... I'll see you tonight. We'll talk later."

She left the room and Black Bolt shut his eyes, teeth clamped tightly together.

He could hardly blame Medusa for her pregnancy. He was just as willing a partner in their lovemaking as she was.

But Medusa is Queen and Black Bolt is King. He has a duty to his people, he is sworn to protect them. He cannot be selfish even if he wanted to be.

And now he has to choose: his wife or the Genetic Council, his child or his people.

...

Medusa knew she was in danger, queen or not.

She had gotten pregnant without consulting the council. That was simply not the way.

The council conducted Terrigenesis and approved Conception so as to achieve results that would be beneficial to society.

And Medusa feared their judgement should they find out about her child, a child conceived without their permission.

At worse they would have it terminated. At best, they would let her son live and unexposed to the mist.

Her son.

Hair and hand touched her stomach.

She knew it was a boy. For some reason, she knew. It had something to do with her being able to sense her child sensing her, reading Medusa from the womb.

The healers had said her connection with her child was strong.

Medusa steeled herself, rising to her feet and forcing out the bad energy from her body. She didn't need her child becoming distressed.

Black Bolt found her before dinner, sitting in the library, a book in hand and reading out loud.

She heard him approach and put the book down. She remained seated looking up at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

Black Bolt inhaled and then he bent down and embraced Medusa.

Medusa's eyes widened. A beat passed and she relaxed in her husband's arms, finally allowing herself to share her hopes and fears.

Pulling away, she searched Black Bolt's eyes for any sign that he was uncertain. Seeing none, she asked, "Are you…?"

 _It's useless to worry over something that might never occur,_ signed Black Bolt.  _It's not the way to live. Not_ our _way._

"They're going to stop us."

Black Bolt touched Medusa's stomach. He was surprised at the energy he could feel pulsing inside her.

He shook his head firmly.  _They'll try._

Medusa breathed in deeply. "This is big. Bigger than anything the two of us have ever done. This is  _life_  we're creating."

Black Bolt read the unspoken words in her eyes. She was scared. And frankly, so was he.

_We'll manage. Besides, he or she might even have a lousy power like turn into a ball or something._

"It's a boy."

Black Bolt raised a questioning brow.

Medusa shrugged. "Mothers always know."

He laughed before drawing her into a kiss.

They may be the King and Queen but for that moment, they were just Medusalith and Blackagar.


End file.
